Again
by amykaye
Summary: *UPDATED* Lorelai tells Max about the pregnancy and gets an unexpected reaction.
1. Finding out...Again

Lorelai stared at the pregnancy test in her hand. She had woken up sick the past two days. She prayed that it was just the flu, but she knew deep down it probably wasn't. She bought a pregnancy test, which was she was staring at, shocked, right now. She was pregnant. Again. She slid to the floor of her bathroom, a strange feeling in her stomach. What was she going to tell Rory, Luke, and her parents? Oh, God! Especially her mom! Her mom wasn't too happy when she got pregnant with Rory. Now what will she say about her second pregnancy? What would happen to her relationship with her daughter? And Luke, would he understand? She was so mad at herself. Why? was all she could ask herself. She was scared. Scared of what her friends and family would think of her. She would be known as the town slut. Who wouldn't think of her of that after having two children without being married? Rory's classmates would probably make fun of her. Lorelai got up and lay down on her bed. About two hours later she heard the door open. For a minute she thought it was Rory, but then she remembered that Rory didn't have the car, and she was still at school.  
"Lorelai! Where are you!" Sookie called. Lorelai breathed a sigh of relief.  
"I'm up here!" she called down. A few minutes later, Sookie arrived at her door.  
"Lorelai, where were you? I thought we were meeting for lunch!"  
"Oh, Sookie! I totally forgot! I'm so sorry, I - I was preoccupied," she stammered, not quite looking at Sookie. Sookie sat on her bed.  
"What were you doing? Its okay, anyway. Jackson met me at Luke's. Are you hungry? I can go fix you something up real quick," she babbled. Lorelai couldn't look at her. She felt tears welling in her eyes.  
"Lorelai, whats wrong? Something happen to Rory? Or Luke?" Sookie asked worriedly. Lorelai shook her head. "What?" Lorelai wordlessly handed her the pregnancy test. Sookie squealed and hugged Lorelai, but Lorelai pushed away. "What? This isn't what you want?"  
"No. Not at all," Lorelai responded. Sookie's happy nature immedietly turned serious. "I only want it to be Rory. Me and Rory. Thats what we promised each other, it would only be us. I mean, with the exception of boyfriends. I promised I wouldn't expand our family, and I've broken our promise. And, she's too old to have a baby brother or sister! Sookie, what is going to happen to me? What are people going to think of me? What will Max think of me? I thought we might have a chance, but definitely not now! Nobody will want me, Sookie. Who wants an unmarried woman with two kids?" she burst out. Sookie hugged her and this time Lorelai let her. "What am I going to tell Rory?"  
"What are you going to tell your parents?"  
Lorelai gave a small laugh. Then she sobered up. "What _am_ I going to tell my parents? What if they don't forgive me!"  
"Lorelai, they're your parents. Just tell them. We're all here for you, remember that."  
"Thanks Sookie."  
"So, how about some coffee? On me."  
  
Lorelai couldn't quite face Luke yet, so they went to another place.  
"I have to say, Luke's coffee is definitely much better," Lorelai said.  
"Really? Then why did you get five cups?"  
Sookie meant it as a joke, but Lorelai's eyes filled again with tears. "I was only joking."  
"I know, I'm just so worried. Coffee is the only way to get my mind off of it. Now, Sookie, you go back to the Inn and don't worry about me. I'll tell my parents first and then Rory."  
"Speaking of Rory, shouldn't you be picking her up soon?"  
Lorelai looked at her watch. "Oh, no! I'm going to be late! Thanks, Sookie. I'll talk to you later." Lorelai tore out of the restraunt.  
  
She was fifteen minutes late picking up Rory.  
"Mom, Dean is picking me up and we're going to get some coffee and hang out for a little. I'll be home before dinner," Rory said through the window.  
"No, wait, Rory! I have to go to my parent's house. You need to come with me."  
"What? Mom, no. I want to go with Dean."  
"And I want you to go with me to my parent's. Come on, get in."  
"Well, can we at least wait until he gets here?" Lorelai nodded. "And why are you calling them "my" parents? You never call them that."  
_Boy, she's sharp,_ Lorelai thought. "I need to give them some - important information." Rory looked at her mother strangely. She was acting very weird.  
"There he is, I'll be right back." Rory hopped out of the car and ran to Dean. "Hey, Dean, I'm sorry, but my mom is making me go to my grandparents house with her. We can go tomorrow."  
"O-kay," Dean said. "I have to work tomorrow, so maybe the day after." He kissed her before she ran back to the car.  
  
"So, why are we going to Grandma and Grandpa's house?" Rory asked on the way.  
"I'd rather not tell you right now, Rory."  
"Mom! I cancelled a date with Dean to come with you. The least you could do is tell me."  
"Rory, please don't be upset right now. I'll tell you later. Tonight. Maybe," Lorelai said, not looking at Rory. "I have to talk to my parents before I talk to you. So, how was school today?"  
"Great. Paris and I got a 97 on our debate. We had the highest grade in all of our classes AND one of two A's in my class," Rory said proudly.  
"How many groups were there?"  
"Eight."  
"Good job, honey," she turned the car off in the driveway. "Okay, stay in the car while I go in. I shouldn't be too long."  
"Wow, Mom, this must be serious if you won't tell me or let me go inside," Rory joked. "Okay, sorry, Mom. Good luck talking to Grandma. I hope she gives you whatever you're asking."  
_If it were only that easy,_ Lorelai thought.  
"Hey, Mom. Could I have the keys so I could listen to the radio while you're in there?" Lorelai turned and tossed the keys through the open passenger window. Then she took a deep breath and rang her parent's doorbell.  
  
  
  


Please, please, please review! This is my first gilmore girls fic, so be nice.  
  
Coming up: her confrontation with Lorelai's parents, Rory, and Luke.


	2. The Parents

***jennlit - I didn't read your story when I wrote mine. Sorry anyways. I tried to review, but it wouldn't let me, but good job on it. :) ***  
  
"Lorelai," Emily Gilmore said, surprised.  
"Mom. Can I come in?"  
"Yes." Emily opened the door and Lorelai stepped in.  
"Is Dad home?"  
"Yes. He's reading the newspaper in the living room. Would you like some wine or coffee?"  
"No, Mom, but thanks." Emily led Lorelai to the living room.  
"Lorelai, what a surprise. What brings you here?" Richard Gilmore asked, taking off his glasses.  
Lorelai sat down on the couch opposite her parents. "So, how has your week been? The weather has been so clear. You know, dad, I was thinking this weekend would be a great time to take Rory to the club to golf-"  
"Lorelai, I know you didn't come over here to talk about the weather or weekend plans. You would be doing that on the phone," Emily said, cutting her off.  
"Well, I thought I'd come visit for a bit before we went home," Lorelai said, trying another approach. She didn't know if she would be able to tell her parents. Her parents looked at her suspiciously.  
"Lorelai, I saw Rory in the car. You didn't bring her in so you must have some sort of thing to tell us without her around. We're your parents, Lorelai. Do you think we can't tell when your lying or not?"  
Lorelai took a deep breath. "Mom, Dad, I have to tell you something. I don't think - I know - you won't like it, but I have to tell you before anyone else," Lorelai paused. "I - I'm pregnant again." There was a silence. A painful silence. Her parents had a shocked look on their face. Lorelai stared at her hands; she couldn't bear to look at them.  
"And, who is the father?" Emily finally asked. "Luke? That teacher friend of yours? Or do you not even know?"  
Lorelai stared at her mom. That comment made her sound like she slept around. Knowing that Chris was the last person they would think of, answering this question was the hardest part. "Christopher," she finally squeaked out. She could barely hear herself.  
"What!?" her parents said in unison.  
"I knew that boy was no good. He got my daughter pregnant once, and now a second time!" her dad exclaimed angrily.  
"Lorelai! How could you do this! Get pregnant again?" her mom said, trying to contain her anger.  
"Its not like I did it on purpose. Do you think I wanted another kid?"  
"When, Lorelai?"  
"What! Thats none of your business!"  
"I am your mother, it most certainly is!"  
Lorelai sighed. "After the dinner with his parents. We were reminiscing over old times and..."  
"Does he know?" her father asked.  
"No," Lorelai whispered.  
"You should tell him. He should provide for you and Rory and your unborn child. But you're too proud to make that call, and he's not man enough to do anything about it. He should marry you, Lorelai."  
"Dad, I don't want to be married. I just want it to be me and Rory."  
"Lorelai, I'm am very disappointed in you. I never thought I could ever be this disappointed in you. How could you do this to us? Our family? You're giving the Gilmores a bad reputation. Your bringing shame to our name. I can't believe you, Lorelai. I thought I raised you correctly," her mom said.  
"You did, mom, you did. I just-"  
"I don't want an explanation, Lorelai. I want you out of our house!" Emily spat.  
"What?! Mom, wait, no."  
"Yes. Until I call - if I call - you may not come into this house. I still want Rory to come every week for dinner. Now, go on home," Emily Gilmore concluded. Lorelai sat, stunned at her mother's reaction. She expected her mom to be upset, but she never expected this.  
"Mom, you're kidding, right?"  
"Does it look like I'm kidding? Now, I'm going to show you to the door."  
"Go on, Lorelai. Its your mother's desicion. Oh, and tell Rory I'd like to take her golfing again," her father said, putting his glasses back on and opening the newspaper again. Lorelai got up slowly and walked toward the door. "Mom, please reconsider this. I-"  
"Leave, Lorelai," her mom interrupted. She opened the door and shut it as soon as her daughter was outside. Rory looked up when she heard the door slam.  
"Mom, are you okay?" she asked.  
"Yeah, honey. I'm fine," Lorelai said without conviction. She was trying so hard not to let Rory know how upset she was but Rory knew something serious was up. Her mom had never looked so dejected after a visit with her mother before. "Are you sure you're okay?" she asked when her mom got in the car.  
"I'm fine, okay!" Lorelai snapped, then softened. "I'm sorry, honey. I can't tell you right now."  
Rory nodded, knowing her mother's attitude was from something her grandmother said to her. She let her mom alone with her thoughts and looked out the window.  
Lorelai felt horrible for snapping at Rory. It wasn't her fault, she didn't make a stupid mistake. _Why does my mom hate me so much? I wasn't THAT bad of a kid._ She glanced at Rory. _Why couldn't my mom and I have had the relationship like Rory's and mine? If Rory came to me pregnant, I would understand. I wouldn't throw her out of the house. She's my daughter, nothing could make me hate her. I wish my mom didn't hate me._ Suddenly Lorelai pulled the car over to the side of the road and started to cry. She covered her face with her hands.  
"Mom! Mom, whats wrong?" Rory asked worriedly. Lorelai only shook her head. She couldn't speak, anyway. Suddenly she felt confined, and had to get out. She stepped out of the car and leaned against her door. Rory didn't know what to do. Leave her mom alone or go to her. She decided on the latter. She got out and went over to her mom. She didn't say anything for a minute.  
"Mom, what is it? I can handle it," she finally said. Lorelai hugged her daughter tightly.  
"Rory, I'm sorry. So, so sorry!"  
"For what, mom? What have you done? Mom, You're scaring me," Rory said, confused. Lorelai didn't answer, and didn't loosen her grip on her daughter. "Mom, let me drive home and you can tell me there, okay?"  
Lorelai nodded. Rory helped her into the car and then drove them home.  
  
  


### 

Please review!


	3. Rory

  
  
The ride home was quiet. Lorelai couldn't get ahold of herself, and Rory was so worried. She couldn't imagine what could have been so bad that made her mom so upset. Just seeing her mom like that made Rory herself want to cry. When they got home, Rory made some coffee while her mom went upstairs. When it was done, she took a glass up to her mom. Lorelai was lying on her bed, crying again. Rory sat next to her.  
"Here, mom. I made you some coffee," Rory offered. Lorelai sat up and took the glass from Rory. "Okay, mom. Tell me what's wrong. What happened at Grandma's?"  
"Rory, let me tell you first that I'm really sorry. I didn't mean for it to happen. I won't blame you if you hate me and never talk to me again," Lorelai paused to drink some of her coffee. Rory was really worried now. She couldn't think of anything that would make her hate her mother. "Rory, I'm - I'm pregnant again."  
For a few moments Rory was in shock. Lorelai took her silence as a bad reaction and got upset again.  
"No, Mom, don't cry. Please."  
"Do you hate me?"  
"Are you kidding? Of course not! Mom, this is so exciting! Why would I be mad?"  
"Because mom and dad are furious and threw me out of the house."  
"Why?"  
"Because this will be my second child and I have yet to be married. To them, it is a huge crime, the most embarrassing thing that could happen to them. They said they're disappointed in me, I bring shame to their name, I give them a bad rep, all this stuff. Rory, I can't handle it!"  
"Well, who's kid is it? Mr. Medina's?" Rory desperatly hoped not. Her reputation at Chilton wasn't so great now, she wondered what it would be like if anyone - especially Paris or Tristan - found out.  
"No. It's your father's."  
Rory sighed with relief. "At least we'll be full siblings and not half. I think Grandma and Grandpa might have been more upset if it was Mr. Medina or Luke or someone else." At the mention of Luke's name, Lorelai started crying again. "Have you told Luke?" Lorelai shook her head. "Mom, you've got to calm down. Luke will understand. And its not that bad - I'll have a brother or sister, you'll have another kid to take care of when I go off to college. You won't be alone. Another person in our family isn't bad news. Grandma and Grandpa just over-reacted. They love you. They'll love this baby like they love me," Rory said, trying to console her mother. Rory was excited about having a brother or sister. Rory hoped it would be a boy, because her mother was already like a sister.  
"Thanks, Rory."  
"I just don't understand why you are so upset about it. I thought you would have been excited like me."  
For a second, Lorelai was hurt that Rory forgot their 'pact.' "Well, I remembered when we made the pact that it would just be us, no husbands, no other kids, just you and me. And because I fell for your father again, I broke the pact. I'm really sorry, sweetie."  
"Mom, I know we were serious about the pact, but somethings we just can't help. I'm not mad, I promise. I'm excited. Mom, stop crying," Rory said, giving her mom a hug.  
"Sorry, Rory. I'm just so happy that you aren't mad, and that you took the news differently from my parents. I don't know what I would have done if you were mad."  
"I couldn't have been mad, mom. I don't know why you worried about that. Now, can I help name him? Or her?"  
Lorelai smiled at Rory. She knew she was incredibly lucky to have such an awesomly considerate daughter. "Of course, honey. You can name it, as long as its okay with me."  
"Can I go call Lane and tell her?"  
"Well, I guess, but tell her not to tell anyone before I tell Luke, okay?"  
"Okay." Rory hugged her mom again. "Love you." She jumped off the bed and downstairs to her room to call Lane. Now that she got telling Rory out of the way, she had to figure out how to tell Luke. Luke wouldn't be as mad as her parents, not as excited as Rory, and probably not as understanding as Sookie. The thought of losing Luke and his friendship was almost as bad as the possibility of Rory hating her and her parents' anger.


	4. Luke

  
  
That evening was quiet. Rory knew her mother was upset and didn't want to say anything that might make her start crying again. Rory also had some homework to do. When she was done she went up to her mom's room to say goodnight. Lorelai was there, lying on her bed, facing away from the door.  
"Hey, mom, are you awake?"  
"Yeah."  
"You doing okay?"  
"Considering my afternoon, no not really."  
"I'm sorry Grandma and Grandpa didn't understand."  
"Me, too."  
"When are you going to tell Luke? I can go with you, if you want."  
"Thanks, hon, but I should probably do this myself. I'll probably tell him tomorrow."  
Rory nodded. "Well, I just came up to say goodnight. Love you," she said, giving her mom a hug.  
Lorelai nodded. "Goodnight."  
Rory went back downstairs and put her homework in her bag. She was excited about her mom's news. She had to make her mom see that having another child isn't bad.  
  
The ride to school was quiet as well the next day. When Lorelai drove up to the school, she stared straight ahead, thinking that she'd have to tell Max, too.  
"Bye mom, I love you. I hope that your day goes well," Rory said as she got out of the car.  
"Thanks, kid," Lorelai said, trying to force a smile.  
"Everything is going to work out, mom."  
Lorelai smiled and waited until Rory entered the door to drive off. Then she drove back to Stars Hollow to see Luke. She was dreading it. She parked the car and sat in it for five minutes, trying to get her thoughts together and figure out what she was going to tell Luke. Finally she got out of her car and went into Luke's. Luke was there, wiping down the counter. Lorelai sat down in front of him.  
"Let me guess, coffee, right?" Luke said before Lorelai opened her mouth.  
"Yeah, coffee would be nice."  
"What, no remarks? Did you sleep okay last night?" Luke joked.  
"Actually, I didn't. Luke, I need to talk to you. Alone. Its important."  
"Uh, okay. Hey, Joey, will you watch the place for me, I'm going in the back," Luke called over to his friend. Then he lead Lorelai into the back room.  
"What is it?"  
"Luke, please don't hate me when I tell you this."  
"You're not going to come here anymore? Thats forgivable."  
"No, not quite that."  
"You hate my coffee. Again, forgivable."  
"Luke, will you please be quiet? This isn't easy for me."  
Luke pulled up a stool and sat on it in front of Lorelai. "I'm listening."  
"Luke, I'm, uh, I'm pregnant."  
"Lorelai, thats great! Why would I hate you?" Luke exclaimed.  
"No, you don't understand. My parents threw me out of the house. And its Christopher's." Lorelai said, not looking at him.  
"Well, at least its not someone you don't know or someone else's. At least Rory will have a full brother or sister."  
"You really don't hate me?"  
"Of course not. You're creating life. Another human. You're bringing someone else into this world. How can I hate you for that?"  
At his unexpected reaction, Lorelai burst into tears and hugged Luke.  
"Thanks, Luke, for understanding. And Rory said the same thing - about having a full sibling."  
"Wow, we must be on the same wave length. I wonder why I didn't get to go to Harvard."  
That got a smile out of Lorelai. Now she had to tell Max. He would be harder than Luke. And of course, she had to let Christopher know.  
"Now, how about some of my coffee, on the house?" Luke said, interrupting her thoughts. She gave him a small smile and nodded. She felt a little better about the whole thing. Maybe she was over-reacting. She tried to push the bad thoughts out of her mind and enjoy her coffee at Luke's.  
  
  


Its not the best but I hope you liked it. I'll try to put out more chapters faster. Coming up is her confrontation with Max. Please **review**!


	5. Max

Sorry its been soooo long since I've updated! I haven't forgotten about any of my stories, just haven't been able to make time for them. Thanks for being patient! :)  
  
Lorelai sat at the counter of Luke's diner silently, watching Luke work. She knew she looked horrible. She felt that at any second she'd cry again. It took all her strength not to.  
  
"Here. Have a donut. On the house, only for people who's name start with 'Lor' and end with 'elai,'" Luke said, pushing a fresh, hot donut over to her, and poured her a fresh cup of coffee. She smiled his attempt to cheer her up. The bells rang, signaling a customer entering the diner.  
  
"Lorelai, dear, I was afraid I'd miss you. I was worried I didn't see you and Rory this morning for breakfast, and I have a favor to ask of you," Miss Patty said, settling herself on a stool next to Lorelai. "I was going to see if you and Rory would be interested in doing a mother-daughter dance for the next festival. I'll even give you discounts on my yoga classes. What do you think?" Then she saw her face. "What's wrong, Lorelai, honey?"  
  
"Nothing, Miss Patty. Just allergies," Lorelai lied.  
  
"You look flushed, dear. Do you have fever?" She leaned over and felt Lorelai's head.  
  
"I'm fine. I was just about to leave and go home and rest. I'll talk to you later, Miss Patty. Thanks, Luke." She grabbed her jacket and keys and started to head for the door.  
  
"What about the dance?"  
  
"Sure, let me know more later," she said over her shoulder. She drove home as fast as she could. She realized she had absolutely nothing to do at home, and wanted to be anywhere but at home, so she drove over to the Inn. She snuck into the kitchen to talk with Sookie.  
  
"Hi, honey, how are you doing today?" Sookie asked.  
  
"I'm good."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah." Sookie looked at her skeptically. Lorelai bit her lip and shook her head. Sookie gave her a hug and handed her a bowl and spoon.  
  
"Here. I'll teach you how to make a cake."  
  
"I know how to make a cake, Sookie, and I'll mess it up. I don't want to ruin it for you. God knows, I've ruined enough already."  
  
Sookie touched her arm. "Aw, honey, don't say that. Its okay if you mess it up. We're going to be eating it anyway." Sookie started handing her ingredients, which Lorelai obediently mixed together. She absentmindedly listened to Sookie giving her directions, lost in thought about her situation. Before she knew it, the cake was baking and she was mixing together the icing.  
  
"I don't know what I'm going to about Max. I have to tell him, but I know it's going to hurt Rory somehow. See, look what I did, Sookie. I'm ruining her life. Maybe..." she began.  
  
"Maybe what?"  
  
"I don't know. I feel like I'm ruining everyone's life!"  
  
"Lorelai, don't say you want to get rid of it. You've got to remember that you will be having this kid. How do you think this baby will feel knowing you didn't even want it? Are you going to treat it differently than Rory? Are you going to love it as much? If not, you better change your way of thinking, and remember that you've made life, wrong choice or not, and its your job as its mother to love it unconditionally."  
  
"I know Sookie. I just feel like I betrayed everyone, let everyone down. I guess I just have to get used to it."  
  
"You better get used to it fast. And you haven't let anyone down, nor betrayed anyone. Now, help me ice the cake. Then you'll have to go pick up Rory from school." They silently worked on the cake, and Sookie helped her decorate it a little more, then put it in a case for her to take home. "Now, pick up Rory, get some coffee, take her home, and then go talk to Max. Don't put it off. The faster you tell everyone, the faster you'll be able to accept this."  
  
"Your right. Thanks Sookie."  
  
"I'm always here for you, Lorelai. Now go." As Lorelai picked up her cake, she realized she spent the whole day in the kitchen with Sookie.  
  
She drove back to Chilton and picked up Rory. Obviously trying to make her mother feel better, Rory babbled on about her day, Lorelai only half listening. "Mom?"  
  
Lorelai was shaken out of her daydream. "What?"  
  
"When are you going to tell Mr. Medina?"  
  
"Tonight. After dinner? No, I'll go before dinner. You can make something, right honey?"  
  
"Sure mom."  
  
Lorelai stood at Max's door a few hours later. She had knocked softly, hoping he hadn't heard her so she could leave. She turned to go when the door opened.  
  
"Oh, hey, Max. I was just, uh, about to...well, can I come in?" she stuttered. Surprised, Max opened the door for her to come in.  
  
"Max, I have something serious to tell you, and its not been easy for me." She took a deep breath and was about to speak when Max jumped in.  
  
"Your not pregnant, are you?" he asked, half joking, as if to lift her spirits. Her face fell and she looked away. When she looked back, she could see that Max was trying to suppress his disappointment.  
  
"Yeah. I am."  
  
"Who's the father?"  
  
Lorelai looked at her hands as she answered: "Christopher." Max's face started to turn red, and he was now trying to hide his anger. It seemed as if he would burst any second.  
  
"You've got to go now, Ms. Gilmore. I don't like out-of-office parent- teacher meetings," he said, standing up, not looking at her. He held the door open for her and she walked out, then turned back around, not looking at her.  
  
"Max, please, don't take this out on Rory. Don't punish her for what I did," she pleaded. Instead of answering, he shut the door. She heard the locks turn and the porch light went out. She was overwhelmed with sadness as she made her way to the car. She drove home in another world and when she got home, Rory was in her room, studying.  
  
"Rory, I'm home. I'm not hungry. I'll be upstairs if you need me." She dropped her purse and keys on the table, went to her room, fell on her bed, and cried the tears she had been holding in all day. After awhile she heard Rory coming upstairs.  
  
"Mom? You okay?"  
  
"No, but I will be."  
  
"How did things go with Max?"  
  
"Lets just say you'll have to work extra hard to keep your grade up in his class."  
  
"Oh no, that bad?" Rory asked, sitting on the bed.  
  
"Oh, Rory, he was furious! He didn't say anything! I told him I had something to tell him, he said 'oh, haha your not pregnant, are you?' and when I said yes, he looked so disappointed. I felt like I was telling my parents all over again. Then he asked who's it was, and when I told him, he was so mad. He called me Ms. Gilmore and didn't like parent-teacher conferences outside of school. He opened the door, and I asked him not to take it out on you, and he didn't say anything, just shut the door and turned off the lights."  
  
"Geez, Mom, I'm sorry. Listen, why are you so upset about this new baby?"  
  
"I've been doing a lot of thinking. I think its because when I had you, my life was so hard. I was only 16, I didn't have much of an education, I had a baby, and I didn't have anywhere to stay. I didn't have the support or help from my parents. I didn't even have Christopher - but that was my fault. I worked and worked and was able to make it to where I am now. But it wasn't easy since my parents were so angry with me. But I don't blame them. I was a horrible daughter."  
  
"You weren't and still aren't a horrible daughter."  
  
"Thanks, hon. I think what I'm the most afraid of is that they won't want to see this baby. They didn't even want to see you at first, that's partially why you never saw them when you were a kid."  
  
"But Mom, Grandma and Grandpa will change their minds. They'll love this kid, just like they love me. And they'll be in its life from the start, if you'll let them. They're just shocked. Just like you. Give them time, and yourself time, to get used to it. They'll come around. If they love you, which they do, they will. And just think, you'll have another Gilmore around when I'm at college. Your more prepared now then you were when you were 16. It'll be different and better this time."  
  
"How did I get off having such a great daughter?"  
  
"Pure dumb luck, I guess," Rory smiled, and hugged her mother. "I love you, mom."  
  
"I love you too, sweetie."  
  
Rory could tell that her mom was still upset about Mr. Medina's reaction to her news. "I ordered pizza. Large, stuffed crust, everything on it. And that new birthday cake ice cream. It should be here any minute. I thought you might want to wallow after all you've been through the past few days."  
  
"Thanks kid."  
  
"Now, put on your pajamas and I'll meet you downstairs in a few minutes."  
  
"Don't you have homework?"  
  
"I'm finished. Tonight is about you."  
  
"I love you so much, Rory. I'm so lucky to have you," Lorelai said, hugging Rory tightly.  
  
"See you downstairs."  
  
"Okay." Lorelai watched her leave. She felt so lucky to have Rory, and the special relationship they shared. She hoped the new baby would grow up with the same morals as Rory. She pushed thoughts of the baby out of her head and changed into her most girlie pajamas and went downstairs.  
  
"Do we want to watch Mrs. Doubtfire, Austin Powers, or Dude Where's My Car?"  
  
"Well I don't want my brain to be 100% rotted, so.Mrs. Doubtfire."  
  
"Good choice." Rory started the movie and the doorbell rang. She jumped up to answer it. "Hey Kirk. What happened to Jake?"  
  
"Lost his driver's license. $12.50 please," Kirk handed her the pizza and Rory handed him $15. "That's it? I come all the way over here with a large pizza - which smells very good, mind you - and a carton of ice cream that might have melted if I hadn't remembered the cooler, and its not even my real job-"  
  
"Kirk, you have a million jobs. Besides, we only live a few blocks away. We're not out of your way."  
  
"But a respectable tip for going out of my way would be at least 5 bucks."  
  
"No, Kirk, a respectable tip is what I gave you. Now, if you excuse me, my mom and I have some wallowing to do. See you around." Rory shut the door before Kirk could come up with another complaint. She stuck the ice cream in the fridge and sat down on the couch next to her mother and they dug in. In no time flat the pizza was gone and they started on the ice cream. Mrs. Doubtfire ended and Lorelai had fallen asleep. Rory cleaned up a bit and covered her mom with a blanket. She kissed her forehead and went to her room and prayed that everything would get easier for her mom.  
  
Okay, another chapter FINALLY up! Please review! I'll try to have the Christopher chapter up soon, but no promises. Hope ya enjoyed this one though! :) 


End file.
